Threads of sunlight in Dappled shade
by Cinder Snow
Summary: Tamie Suzume is a new student at the DWMA. She has been enrolled for several reasons, two that are meant to be kept secret. What happens as our favourite Symmetry enthusiast aquires a sister, a secret is unveiled and hidden romances are shown? OCxOC RnR!
1. New Beginnings

**This is my first **_**Soul Eater**_** fanfiction so I would love it if you could give me some constructive criticism. But not harsh flames please. I don't like being burnt, anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**, but I own my OC!**

"A new student? I wonder who it is," said Soul as he and his Meister, Maka Albarn walked the halls of the DWMA. Curiosity ate away at the pair as they heard whispers of the rumour spread all over the academy.

"Hey Soul, over here!" shouted a familiar voice from the missions board. Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki stood in wait for their friends, reading a notice on the board in the process.

"Hey Soul! Maka! Good to see ya! Of course your happy to see me, I mean who wouldn't, I'm the biggest star there is!" The all too familiar catch phrase made the other three smile happily.

"So have you heard? There's a new kid here!" Tsubaki said excitedly. Maka nodded as they all headed off to class and were joined at the door by Kid, Liz and Patty. They took seats all near each other and waited for Crona to come and join them. At last the class was complete as the bell rang on time, per usual. Prof. Stein wheeled himself in on his chair and faced the class.

"It seems we have a new student here in the Academy. Please make Miss. Tamie Suzume feel welcome here at DWMA. Tell us a little about yourself Tamie." He finished.

A girl walked in and she looked rather ordinary. Reddish-brown hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head with her fringe hanging over her left eye. Pale white skin, almost like she had seen the afterlife and never recovered. She wore a leather jacket and black tights to accompany her slightly long white tank top. Her combat boots were scuffed and stained in places; she had obviously been in a few fights herself. Her eyes were the most peculiar thing, grey but almost looked like cracked glass.

"I'm Tamie Suzume. I've been enrolled here by Lord Death so he can watch over me as my new guardian. I am a Meister and have not got myself a Weapon yet and do not plan on getting one anytime soon. I work solo." She finished taking seat at the back of the classroom. Everyone gasped, Lord Death now had a foster daughter and therefore the already traumatized Kid had a … sister.

All eyes were on the strange, distant girl as she worked quietly. A scowl like thunder was on her face at all times, as if she wouldn't trust anyone until she knew their background.

A bell rang signalling class was over. Tamie sprang from her seat, almost flying over the classroom and landing beside Stein with no noise. She handed him a letter and exited the room before the rest of the Weapons and Meisters could close their gaping jaws.

"Oh Kid you'll be fine, having a sister is great! Right Patty?" Liz said encouragingly to Death the Kid as he collapsed out in the hall.

"But she's so asymmetrical!" he cried in horror as he wept to himself on the floor, promising to himself the horrors he would endure.

The rest of Maka's team went into the little empty courtyard to think about the new girl, Tamie Suzume. Black*Star leapt onto the wall and sat crossing his legs over, Tsubaki joined him sitting close by his side.

"She seems...err… nice?" The camellia blossom started, trying to make conversation. They all winced at her choice of words.

"Yeah, if you call being arrogant and uncool nice, then yeah I guess," Soul said providing Tsubaki with a conversation that wasn't mean t to be started.

"She has a strong soul, I could sense it. She hasn't showed all of her potential yet. Just wait until we get to train in the new gym." Maka said cautiously. She didn't trust Tamie yet, she was strong willed and headstrong by the looks of her soul. But she was really only a fragile petal, waiting to wilt.

Three sets of footsteps were heard as Sid, Naigus and Tamie came into view. Naigus was talking to Tamie, who was listening half-heartedly as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Hey kids listen up! You're in Tamie's class right? You guys can show her around and stuff like that." Sid said leaving Naigus and Tamie by the steps.

"Be nice!" He said warningly to Black*Star. Sid made his way back toward Naigus who had her hands on Tamie's shoulders. Naigus whispered something in the new academy student's ear; the girl nodded and touched a single finger to Naigus' throat. The adults left and Tamie made her way toward the small group. Kid, Liz and Patty ran after her catching up to her as she came within 5 feet of the group.

"Hello there Tamie, I am Death the Kid, your new foster brother. This Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty; my friends, I hope your settling in well?" Kid said politely as he shook the girl's hand.

"Hm? Death the Kid, son of Lord Death and symmetry genius. Also asymmetrical phobic, very interesting." Tamie said quietly

"Maka and Soul, partners Soul being Weapon and Maka as Meister, okay. Soul you play piano and Maka your father is Lord Death's personal death scythe." She said passing said partners.

"Tsubaki is now the enchanted sword and is named after camellia blossoms. Black*Star, hey? You want to surpass god itself, gee, nice goal." Also passing the partners she was so interested in.

"And last but definitely not least. The Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty; Weapons of Death the Kid's choice, both have the ability to transform into hand guns. Liz likes to pay attention to her beauty more than her study and Patty likes making giraffes out of test papers. Am I correct in all of these insights?"

The team gasped, a new student already knowing they're personal information.

"You're psychic aren't you?" asked her new brother. She nodded smirking as the group looked at her with shock. Tamie walked over to the edge of the wall and sat on it, shoving her hands back in her pockets. Everyone was silent for a while, thinking over what Tamie had said.

"Hey! I'm Patty! I really like your hair," said the small girl, as she ran up to the new one. The seemingly amused Tamie smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"But yours is much better, why do you like mine?" she asked still smiling. The two girls chatted while they sat there waiting for the others join in. Liz joined her sister and they talked about beauty products that Tamie didn't seem interested in.

"Do you think we should have her join the team once she has a Weapon?" asked Tsubaki, her voice curious as she watched the trio of girls talking. Black*Star smirked as he watched Tamie delight the girls with her psychic gifts.

"Next lesson we have training so we can see what she's made of," he said smiling in delight as the bell rang on cue. They made their way toward the new gym Lord Death had built because of Black*Star's persistent requests. The big doors opened on sight and they moved toward a ring where students were training.

"Tamie, I challenge you to a fight," said the grinning Black*Star as he entered the ring. Tamie shrugged off her jacket revealing her arms bandaged from knuckles to forearms. She had defined muscles and a number of ugly scars.

"You're pretty lucky, getting to battle such a big star like me!" He shouted excitedly. She laughed as he got ready to fight.

He ran forward and punched her arms as she put them up to block her face, quickly striking him in the stomach as he withdrew. He backed up and hit again getting her square in the jaw. She gasped and quickly flipped into the air and kicking his legs out from underneath him as she landed. He got up again as she held onto his shoulders in a handstand as he tried to fight her. She flipped off of him and landed smoothly behind him. She grunted as he punched her in the back, sending her flying.

"Enough!" Kid's voice rang out in the gym, his tone commanding. Tamie picked herself up off the floor, dusting her tank top off and adjusting the bandages over her knuckles.

"My sister will not be injured today!" Finished the son of Death, as his sister made her way toward him. She was taller than him by a little but not as tall as Tsubaki and Liz.

"Thanks, but I don't need saving," she muttered as she passed him and made her way to the new dorm she owned.

**Tamie POV**

I shrugged off the jacket that clung to my sweaty skin. I had not expected the little blue one to be so strong. He had hit me with everything he had and I had hit him with a lot, but still I would not reveal my true strength till I knew I could trust them.

And Death the Kid, he called me his sister though we have only known each other a few hours at the most. And he is my brother, I guess, since his father was now… my own.

I heard a knock at my door, Kid was just outside. I opened the door and found I was correct but there were others; Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Patty. I must have been so preoccupied with my thoughts surrounding Kid I hadn't noticed their souls.

"We came to see if you were injured badly," Maka started "Black*Star's really sorry, he just doesn't know how to say it. Are you alright?" Kid placed a hand on my arm, moving me aside so he could enter my new dorm.

"H-hey, you can't just walk in here!" I shouted as the rest of the group followed him in. I rounded on Kid and got in his face giving him my most menacing glare. Tsubaki came and laid a hand on my shoulder backing me up.

"Where just here to help you unpack and stuff, just be cool okay?" Soul muttered as he picked up a large box off of the floor. I was shocked even when I had given Black*Star a bruised jaw they were willing to help me. I saw a face peek from the door. A boy with pale pink hair looked frightened as he scanned the scene before him.

"Crona! Hey come on in, we're just helping Tamie out, she's new here," Patty said dragging the frightened boy into my dorm. I noticed the sound of running water as Kid approached me with a wet cloth. I took a step backward wary of what he was doing. But to my surprise Black*Star stopped him in his tracks, taking the cloth from him.

He grabbed my hand softly and cleaned the dried blood from it. Then moving to my shoulder he did the same. The touching my face gently with the other he cleaned my cheek and nose, leaving them clean and pale.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier, I just wanted to see what you could do," Black*Star said quietly to me, his eyes mournful and apologetic. It was like kicking a puppy in the gut, the way he looked at me. Obviously Kid or someone had given him a guilt trip.

"It's fine, but what about you?" I say to him, taking the cloth and cleaning his forehead; and I know it wasn't me who inflicted the wound. He shrugged, walking over to Soul to take a few ceramic dishes out of the box. I cleaned the cloth and helped finish the job of unpacking my crap. The rest left me to my own devices as soon as Kid had organized everything to be symmetrical.

I knew that earlier, that wasn't the real Black*Star he used to be so lively and energetic. Like everyone else, but now everything has calmed down and no one knows what to do. I didn't need to know that from them when I'm psychic.

I felt myself slip into an uneasy slumber of nightmares. Darkness taking over the world as my insights of my new classmates leaked in. Asura, Medusa wounding Crona badly, Maka getting hurt, a little red demon and of all things … split ends.

I woke in the early morning hours of the next day, drenched in sweat, still shaking from the horrific images I saw. I heard a pot clang from in the kitchen and I got up to investigate. Kid was in there doing something with food.

"Kid what are you doing here this early in the morning?" I asked sleepily, my eyes already drooping. He turned around and looked me square in the eye.

"You're my sister and I'm trying to take care of you while you still get your bearings here," he laughed and showed me to a seat at a dining room table I didn't see before. I let the smell of the food get to me as my stomach growled for its breakfast.

"Kid, I'm not your sister, why are you taking this so seriously?" I asked. He turned around confusion in his own eyes.

"Father has asked me to watch over you while he cannot and to keep you out of trouble. And as for not being my sister, well legally we are and I would like to have a sibling, myself being an only child and all." I listened intently as he told me all the reasons he wanted a sister and I think he came to grow on me. The little squirt was like a cute kid who had lost his way. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have a brother.

I would have to get a grip on myself before I got ready for school. Kid laid down a perfectly symmetrical plate of waffles.

"Thanks," I murmured as he searched around in my symmetrical closet for a pair of clothes to wear today. I finished the food in no time at all and gave him a hand in deciding what I was to wear.

We chose a pair of blue skinny jeans, a long grey tank top and my leather jacket. I wiggled into my combat boots after I had gotten dressed and joined Kid out in the dorm hall way. Him being the gentleman he is offered his arm as we walked toward the classroom meeting up with the others along the way. I smiled a little today, showing I wasn't as cold hearted as I seemed. Kid helped all through the day, as I entrusted him to get me to all my lessons on time. _I think I'm going to like having a brother_, I thought as I looped my arm in Kid's once more at the end of the day. No, I _know _I'm going to like having a brother.


	2. A Ring?

**Hey guys! Okay second chapter on my Soul Eater fanfiction. We might see a little more MakaXSoul action here, YAAAAAAAAAY! Anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me, even though I keep asking for it.**

**Third Person POV**

Maka and Crona walked the halls together as they talked about their new friend Tamie Suzume. Rounding a corner Crona said something unexpected.

"Who do you think Tamie will be partners with?" He asked shyly. Just thinking about that confident girl made him nervous.

"I dunno, but we had better get to class, maybe we can ask Tamie whether she's found someone yet," Maka smiled as she dragged the demon swordsman off to their next class. They ran in just in time for the class to start as they took their seats with Soul and Tsubaki.

Maka looked up to see Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tamie in the back of the classroom. They were talking quietly, seeming to discuss something very important. Tamie put her face in her hands as a blush crept over her face. Patty was giggling at her embarrassment, Liz was trying to tell her sister something and the boys were whispering something to each other.

"Hey Maka, Kid said that we all had to meet in the courtyard later today to talk about some stuff," Soul said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Maka nodded and did the work Sid was conducting.

"Well, we're trying to find Tamie a Weapon!" Kid announced gleefully as the 'gang' assembled in the courtyard.

"Kid, why did we have to tell everyone?" mumbled a humiliated Tamie from behind her brother. He turned to her, taking her hands away from her face.

"Because we're your friends and we're excited for you!" he said giving her a hug. She relaxed into his embrace shrugging off the weird stares Soul and Black*Star was giving her. She let go as they noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"You guys, I can't thank you enough," she sniffled, pulling the jacket she was wearing tighter around herself as the breeze picked up.

"You can start by lending me your jacket, cos I'm getting cold out here!" Black*Star laughed as she took of the leather jacket and draped it across his shoulders.

"Uhh, you know I was joking right?" he said, going to take off the jacket. Tamie assured him he could use it as she was going inside for now and he could give it back to her during class. She sauntered off as Kid gathered the group in a tight circle.

"All right everyone! I have just found out that a week from now it is Tamie's birthday, Liz and Patty have come up with the idea for a dance to celebrate it," He said excitedly as soon as his sister was out of earshot.

"We were thinking semi-formal, so boys, suits please," Liz said quietly. Patty giggled and shrieked with glee as everyone stood there dumbfounded by the way she was laughing.

"You guys are so stupid, she's a frieking psychic, she's gonna find out anyway!" she said between giggles. Kid looked smug as he pulled out a small glass bottle filled with capsules

"She won't if she can't read our minds," he smirked handing everyone a capsules. The group swallowed the 'anti-mind-reading' capsules at the same time, grimacing because of its bad taste.

"That should do it for now!" Kid said brightly walking away from the group. Liz and Patty followed closely behind him, talking in hushed tones.

The five people still standing in the courtyard looked at one another, still pondering on the thought of a birthday so soon. Black*Star sat back down with Tsubaki who was perched on the wall. As the ninja weapon shivered against the wind 'the-biggest-star-there-is' put his arm around her shoulder, shielding her from the cold. Tsubaki leaned against him smiling as Crona told the others he and Ragnarok were leaving.

Soul unzipped his jacket and pulled Maka into a hug as he zipped it back up. The two couples waited there in silence. Maka and Soul were definitely together, everyone knew that. But no one knew what was happening with Black*Star and Tsubaki. They weren't even sure themselves.

"What do you think we should get Tamie for her birthday?" Soul asked the group. Everyone's brows furrowed in concentration as they thought of a gift for their friend.

"A book?" - Maka

"A cake?" – Tsubaki

"A pet?" - Soul

"A ring?" – Black*Star

Everyone was shocked at the last suggestion. Black*Star blushed as he withdrew his arm for Tsubaki's shoulder and explained more to his suggestion.

"I mean like a promise ring, from all of us. To promise to support her and be friends with her through her time in the academy." He finished. The other three looked impressed. No one thought Black*Star could think of such a great idea. Maka leaned into Soul, finding warmth and comfort in his arms.

"Time to go to class," she murmured as she unzipped herself from the large jacket her boyfriend was wearing. Said boyfriend took hold of his girl's hand and led her into the DWMA building, closely followed by Tsubaki.

The three left Black*Star in the courtyard, pondering on his own suggestion. _Why was a ring the first thing on my mind? Why do I blush when I think of Tamie? Is there something wrong with me?_ He thought over the questions in his mind, not bothering to go to class. He stayed there the rest of the day wondering about his own thoughts on the ring.

As soon as it grew dark he left for his dorm where Tsubaki would be waiting for his arrival. He entered the dorm room, ignoring Tsubaki's rants of how he was always late, how he never even considered her feelings.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted before storming into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Tsubaki stood there, taken aback by Black*Star's behaviour. She slumped onto the couch, running a few fingers through her fringe. Her Meister had never acted like this, not until Tamie-

Tamie.

She must have caused this, must be the reason Black*Star was acting different. She had to be manipulating him somehow, bending him to her will. No, Tamie would never do that, she was too nice, too vulnerable at the moment.

Tsubaki sat on the couch all night until she saw the first rays of dawn, shining through the window. It was going to be a long day.

After classes had finished for the day Tsubaki, Patty and Crona provided distraction for Tamie as the others went out to the local jewellery store to find a promise ring. Kid and Maka led the group as Black*Star, Soul and Liz hung at the back of the group.

"I'm thinking about something symmetrical for her!" Cried Kid as they entered the small shop. It was filled with jewels and chains of every kind.

"Okay, everyone find a ring and we'll meet back at the counter in fifteen minutes, now go," Liz commanded, pushing Maka down a narrow aisle.

**Soul's POV**

I couldn't find anything I thought Tamie would like; nothing, zilch, zero. I looked in all the glass cabinets and every nook and cranny but could not find one ring that I thought Tamie would choose. I looked in a glass cabinet, for what felt like the five thousandth time and it hit me. That one ring in the corner, the one I had paid no attention to. That was the one. It was a thin silver band with a flower on it. Simple yet elegant, this is the one I thought she would like. I took t out and made my way back to the counter.

**Maka's POV**

I was looking in a case when I found a necklace that was perfect. Obviously it wasn't the necklace; it was the ring on it. It was perfect, a thick white gold band with words _forever and always._ I knew at that moment that ring was the one I thought was for Tamie. That she would love it more than Maka did. _It's the one_, I thought as I unhooked it from the chain.

**Kid's POV**

I was looking for something symmetrical, of course. And in less than a minute in my aisle I had spotted it. The most perfect ring I had ever seen (other than my own). A perfect silver band, with no markings or jewels. Simply beautiful, I took it out of its holder and headed back toward the counter.

**Liz's POV**

Well, I'm not sure if I was looking for myself or Tamie. But I scoured the shelves for a nice ring and could not find a stylish ring anywhere! But then there it was the most gorgeous ring in the world. It was a giant pink rose on a thick gold band! The best one I had seen in my life, and I knew that was the one.

**Black*Star's POV**

I couldn't find it. The perfect one that she would want. It wasn't there, I felt like shouting from the rooftops. This wasn't like me, not one bit. I was worrying about what Tamie would think of me after this. What would happen to our fragile friendship? I passed the numerous glass cases and didn't find a single ring that I would give to Tamie. I slumped down onto the dusty floor, unable to shake the feeling the ring was here. My hands went behind my back and under the glass case I was leaning on. My fingers brushed against something cold and round. I got on all fours and found it again, taking it out from underneath the case. I was a thick gold ring with carvings of leaves on a vine. It was the one I had been looking for.

**Third Person POV**

The group met back at the counter showing the others their ring. All giving reasons why theirs was the best.

"A vote!" Cried Death the Kid as he gathered everyone's rings, he held up his ring getting no votes. He held up Liz's who earned no votes either. He held up Maka's which got Soul's vote. He then showed Soul's choice getting Liz's vote. Then Black*Star's was held up everyone inspected it with eagerness. It got the groups votes and so they left buying the one ring and leaving the others behind.

"Well, Black*Star since you picked this ring you can give it to Tamie, oh by the way everyone we are doing the semi-formal. So nice clothes but not so you look like you're going to a wedding. So has everyone else got a small gift, because this is from all of us, and we all need one each. Oh, you're safe Black*Star don't worry about it since you're going to be giving her a ring in front of the whole of the DWMA." Liz seemed to be doing all the talking.

Everyone went their separate ways leaving Black*Star with the ring in his hand. He looked at it, wondering whether Tamie really would like it.

"Hey Black*Star, watcha doin?" asked a familiar voice behind him. He turned to find Tamie jogging toward him, a slight sweat shining on her forehead, plastering her fringe to her head.

"Nothin' what about you?" he said, quickly shoving the ring in his pocket. She shrugged adjusting the bandages on her knuckles.

"Just went for a jog, you should come with me next time!" The girl said enthusiastically. He nodded and went to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Black*Star, what's the matter? You know you can talk to me," Tamie spun him around to look at his face.

"It's just, last night I yelled at Tsubaki and I feel really bad. I don't even know why I yelled," he said frustrated with himself. Tamie pulled him into a quick hug. It was only quick and just showed that Tamie trusted him now. But to Black*Star it meant a million things. He put a hand on her back and squeezed her gently.

"Do you want to get Tsubaki and have dinner at my place?" she asked politely pulling away from him. He shook his head and walked down the hall to his dorm door.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow?" he asked, opening the door. She nodded opening her door as well. They entered their dorms at the same time, leaving each other's company.

"Till tomorrow…" Tamie whispered shutting the door behind her.

**OKAY! I need everyone's help. Can you please suggest male Japanese names you think will be suitable for my next OC. He's going to be Tamie's weapon and I can't think of a name. So please leave your suggestions in the reviews! Thank you whoever has read this fanfic!**


	3. My Partner

_*[[ = just my rants, and exciting news about my life _

**Hey guys! Well it's taken me over a week to think of a name and the only one that stuck, was Kazeki (Kah-zeki) Yamato. So will you please give my OC a warm welcome *clap clap*. So I'm still trying to figure what he looks like AND what kind of Weapon he is, any suggestions? **

**So this chapter was really hard to write cos I wanted to cram in Tamie's birthday party into it. But I'm trying to keep it for a reeaaaaaaaaally long chapter. Anyway I hope your week has been as amazing as mine. I'll tell you a little now since you all seem so interested.**

**[[I was reading '**_**Artemis Fowl**_**' by Eoin Colfer ( for what is like the 59865127325767253875 time) and decided I would cosplay as him, because he is one of my favourite book characters in the world. Anyway my best friend **__**started reading '**_**Artemis Fowl'**_** on order from me and when he got to around a quarter of the way through it, he said to me " Well if you ever need a Butler you know where to look". So now I have myself a Holly AND a Butler. And I have double drama this week, so I'm happy ]]**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, to my dismay. D:**

**Third Person POV**

Tamie rolled over in her sleep, trying to battle away the demons that haunted her nightmares. The darkness encircled her, pulling her down, down into the abyss. She called out to her friends to find they had morphed into the mysterious beings. She held her hands over her eyes, trying to rid herself of the images she had seen.

Tamie kicked around as cold hands enveloped her in a tight embrace. She screamed and wailed as a voice called out to her, muffled by the fuzziness of her brain. She squirmed in the firm grasp.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she found herself in her bed with Black*Star cradling her. She watched as Tsubaki, Soul and Maka ran into her room. She felt the sweat on her skin cool as a sudden wind ripped through the open window.

"Tamie what is it?" Black*Star asked, his green eyes filled with worry. Tsubaki and sat on the edge of the bed next to the pair. She gently placed a hand on the scared girl's forehead, which was hot.

"It –it was nothing, just a bad dream," she muttered, blushing at the close proximity of Black*Star, who did not have a shirt on.

"Well it must've been pretty bad, we could here you screaming down the hall," Soul commented as he wrapped Maka in his arms. Said girl nodded, the word 'panic' pretty much written on her face.

"You guys can go back to sleep, I'll be fine now," she said, squirming out of Black*Star's death grip. He let go of her but stayed sitting next to her on the bed. Maka and Soul left to get a few more hours sleep and Tsubaki followed after them, giving one last look at Tamie and exiting the room.

"Do you want me to call Kid?" Black*Star asked, rising from the bed. The girl shook her hand, her arms finding their way around her torso. She curled up in a ball and sat there silently contemplating what had just happened. Black* Star went to go back to his dorm when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Please stay, just for a bit?" Tamie asked, who had moved to the edge of the bed, her head bowed in humility. He sat back down, putting an arm around her. She leaned into him and started sobbing as shining tears fell from her grey eyes.

"It's not the first time I've had the dream. I've had it many times, before I knew all of you. And now I know who the people are who turn into the demons! It's all because of her, my mother. Why did it have to be her? Why?" She sobbed.

"My mother, she was a weapon but she turned into a kishin as she gave birth to me. I have eyes like cracked glass because of that bitch! She ruined my life, made me wield her so she could have human souls. It was horrifying… the expressions on all those innocent people's faces."

Black*Star pulled her tighter against him, taking in all of her woes.

"But that's not all! She would hit me if I let someone get away. I didn't want to do it Black*Star, truly! She was just so overbearing and powerful, I couldn't do anything. And then I ran away, but everything just got worse! I was targeted because of my psychic powers and it hurt how they tortured me. They wouldn't hurt me but they would drug me every night to be woken up by someone trying to possess my mind!"

Black*Star was taken aback by what Tamie had told him. She had a rougher background then him. He looked into the eyes she had mentioned earlier and saw that they did resemble cracked glass or mirror. He wanted to find these people and make them pay for what they did to his friend.

"Black*Star, please don't tell anyone my mother is a kishin. I couldn't bear for Kid and the others think I am of the same blood as her." She whispered

"Its okay, your secrets safe with me, Hey Tamie, you're not the only one. My old man was a kishin" he said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He kissed her forehead lightly making her blush as red as the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Now get some sleep," Black*Star lay down on her bed, laying Tamie beside him as she curled into him; their souls becoming one. She smiled as he held her, wrapping an arm around his stomach and laying her head on his chest; listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Good Night," she whispered, letting herself fall into the darkness of her mind.

**Third Person POV**

"Tamie…. Taaaaamie, time to wake up," Black*Star said quietly as he tried to get out of the bed. Tamie muttered something unintelligible and opened her eyes to look around the bright room.

"Uhh, Black*Star it's too early!" She slurred, rolling over and mussing up her hair even further.

"Come on girl, it's like an hour till school starts so you better get up!" He shouted throwing the quilt off of her, making her curl up instantly trying to stay warm.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassse?" he whined, taking a hold of her hand. He could hear her breathing steadily and realized she had fallen asleep once more.

"Five more minutes, that's it," he said crawling to her side and wrapping his arm around her waist. It felt strangely…. right there and he felt himself blush. He felt her grab his hand pulling his arm further up and tighter around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, smelling her sweetly scented hair.

They lay there for a while just enjoying the warmth radiating from them. Black*Star decided he would go and get some clothes on and come back to wake the tired girl up. He sat up, but felt himself being pulled back down. In a few seconds he found himself lying down on the bed with Tamie sitting on top of him, straddling him with her legs.

"Where are you going?" she asked her grey eyes wide and innocent. He blushed as he took in what she was wearing. A tight red t-shirt and black mini shorts. Not something you wear when sitting on someone without a top.

"Getting some clothes on because we have school in half an hour now," he said slowly trying to keep his face straight. She nodded and jumped off of him walking over to her small bathroom.

"Kay, I'll see you later then I guess," Tamie said quietly standing in her bathroom doorway. He nodded and found himself lingering around the door.

"Hey, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, get ready!" he grinned. She nodded walking into her bathroom. As soon as Black*Star heard the sound of running water he ran from the dorm and into his own, down the hall.

**Tamie POV**

I heard the front door shut as the hot water pounded my back. I flicked my head back letting the water run over my face and down my neck. It was calming in the shower; I felt as if the world was my oyster and I hadn't done anything wrong.

I thought back to the night before, how Black*Star had comforted me and how I had told him my … colourful background. And then this morning, how he had held me; he was so gentle with me as if I would break as soon as I was hit. And how he woke me up, he was so cute when trying to be quiet.

I exited the shower and walked into my large closet (with few clothes) and picked out one of my regular tank tops, a blue one today; my black jeans and combat boots. Then as soon as I had dressed I figured out Black*Star still had my jacket.

I sat down at the bench in my kitchenette and, looked at the clock, five minutes till Black*Star would get here. I jumped down from my stool and walked over to my new coffee machine Kid gave me. I sat figuring it out and took another five minutes just to make a flat white. I heard the door open once more to find Black*Star standing in the doorway. I drank the rest of my scalding brew and ran out to join him in the hall.

**Third Person POV**

"Morning," he said smiling at how she had done up her hair. Kid had changed it to twin buns on either side of her head. But Black*Star noticed she always kept it up. He grinned as she noticed him looking at her hair.

"Race you to class?" she grinned as she ran off before he could answer. Black*Stare ran after her as they sprinted down the halls. Tamie noticed a large group of people and knew she wouldn't be able to slow down to squeeze through. Noticing Ox Ford on the edge of the crowd she grabbed his shoulders and using her momentum flipped herself over the large mass of students.

Black*Star puffed into class ten minutes later to find himself tardy and a loser. He went and sat with Soul and Kid while he watched Tamie, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patty from the other side of the room. Tamie noticed him sit down with the boys an poked her tongue out

"_I won!"_ she mouthed

"_Unfair, there was a huge road block and you know that if I did an awesome flip everyone would pass out from my coolness," _he pouted

"_Awww poor baby" _she teased, winking at him as he flushed a little. He sat back and tried not to worry about everything. It was only two days until he had to make a speech in front of everyone AND present a ring to little Miss Tamie. Only two days to her birthday. Only two days before everything would change.

Of course Black*Star nor everyone else knew that yet.

Tamie made her way to the Death room. It was her first time actually seeing her knew adoptive father and she didn't have anyone by her side to comfort her. But there was no way she was going to hide from anything anymore. She noticed the hallway coming to an end and shook her head. There was no need to be scared, this guy just adopted I'm sure he'll be just as cool as everyone says he is.

She rounded the corner and found herself in a room, like the sky decorated with what seemed like a million crosses on the ground. Tamie slowly ascended the stairs and sat down at the table her father had set out.

"Hiya!" said a funny voice as her arse hit the cushion. She turned to see her new father hopping toward her and figured that he looked a little…strange. Not that that's a bad thing!

"Uhh, Lord Death, how nice to see you," she said awkwardly rising from the ground. He waved his large hands, motioning for her to sit.

"Please call me Dad, Lord Death is terribly formal for my daughter to use!" he said. She nodded and sat back down again.

"So, how was your first week of school, make any friends?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah lots of them," she smiled, her thoughts drifting to the girls and guys of the close friendship group. Lord Death seemed to smile (though how he did I have NO idea), his new child was fitting in well.

"How have you been on your hunt for a Weapon?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Well, I'm meeting someone after class this afternoon. I introduced myself to him yesterday." Tamie finished remembering the memory.

*FLASHBACK* (Tamie POV)

_I noticed a boy sitting at the back of the classroom as Stein took his time to arrive to class. He had dark green hair that was sat in a spiky manner across his forehead. His curious looking eyes were watching his paper intensely as he drew something. Noticing that my friends weren't paying attention to me I walked up the stairs and sat down next to him._

"_Hi, I'm Tamie, the new girl. What's your name?" I said trying to sound cheerful, though I just wanted sound like my usual monotonous self. He looked up at me, his violet eyes flashing with annoyance._

"_Kazeki Yamato," the strange boy said quietly. He went back to the drawing he was doing. Tamie watched as h sketched the outline of a girl. A girl with eyes like cracked glass. A girl named Tamie Suzume._

"_Th-that's me," I stuttered, finding it difficult to get the words out. He nodded looking me straight in the eyes. _

"_Your eyes, they tell a story of their own. They fascinate me," he whispered, our faces a mere inch away from each other's. I pull away slightly but still so we were close enough for the moment to be intimate. _

'_Please don't tell me your another dissection enthusiast," I joke. We both laugh softly at my little notion. _

"_So what are you? Weapon or Meister?" I asked him._

"_Weapon, you?" he asked in turn, his beautiful violet eyes gleaming with curiosity. _

"_Meister," I say and look at the drawing once again. He had only drawn my eyes so far. But they were so detailed._

_We were both quiet for a few minutes as he finished the sketch of me. I watched my group of friends laughing and enjoying themselves._

"_Who's your partner?" I asked him, curious to see who this quiet and troubled boy would work with._

"_No one, I'm guessing you don't either," he said, signing the piece of paper. He pushed it toward me as I gasped in shock. It was like someone had taken a photo of me during battle. I was standing in a fighting stance and a rather bloody face. I recognized it as my first fight with Black*Star. I smiled at Kazeki properly for the first time. He smiled back – only a little – but it was a smile none the less. He turned back to the front to watch a rather large bird being dissected by Stein._

_I kissed his cheek causing him to blush. I giggled as he tried to regain his normal complexion. He held a hand on his cheek over the spot my lips had been moments before._

"_Thank you for the drawing, it's amazing," I said as he stood up. I noticed the bell ring and stood up also._

"_Do you wanna …I dunno…. go on a date…. maybe tomorrow afternoon?" I asked as we waited for students in the bottom rows to clear out. He nodded smiling a bit as I blushed. I took in his height; he was about Tsubaki's height making him a little taller than me._

"_Kay, I'll meet you in the courtyard out the front of school after all the classes," I laughed he tripped over his own feet as we made our way out of the row. He nodded again as we stood on the flat bit of floor at the top of the stairs._

"_Again, thank you," I said gazing once more at the picture in hand. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek once more as I felt hand in my own. Black*Star was standing on a row below us looking furious._

"_We're leaving Tamie," he growled, glaring at Kazeki. The green haired boy beside me just glared straight back t them and even though I had put up my psychic shields to stop their thoughts invading my own, I could feel the hate they were feeling toward each other._

_Black*Star pulled me roughly out of the room rushing us to the big courtyard over-looking Death City. He let go of me and sunk to the ground, using the wall as a back rest. I walked slowly to his side and kneeled down beside him. I cupped his face in my hands and lifted his chin. His eyes were still full of hatred but a red blush had crept over his face._

"_Hey, you're still my best friend you know. Nothing could ever break our bond Black*Star," I said softly as he laid his head on my shoulder; a tear trickling down his face came to rest on my shoulder. I helped him up and we went back to the dorms and I left him in the hall to get some rest. Cos quite frankly, I probably wasn't going to get any sleep as it was. The next afternoon felt to long away and I found myself wishing for it to come quicker. _

_Was this Kazeki guy, a potential Weapon partner?_

**Tamie POV **

I linked my mind with my … father's and showed him the images of yesterday. I saw him nod; he was obviously used to a certain type of clairvoyance. As my memories ended I cut the link sending him reeling a little.

"So judging by the time, shouldn't you be meeting him soon?" Lord Death asked. I looked out the window and realised classes would be finishing in ten minutes.

"Shit! I mean – umm … ehhh, sorry?" I said smiling a little at my foolishness. Lord Death just laughed and stood up.

"Have a nice time okay?" he said as I reached up and kissed his cheek. And to think the Reaper himself went a little starry eyed.

"Thanks Dad!" I called back already running down the hall passing Spirit on the way. I waved to him as I passed and kept sprinting all the way back to my dorm. I unlocked the door wrenching it open and rushing into my room.

I picked out a pair of ballet flats (the only other shoes I owned other than my combat boots); a short dress that Kid had picked up my second day here, it was a beautiful purple colour and strapless coming up to just above my knees and showing a lot of my scars. It fit nicely around me, not tight enough to constrict me, but just enough so it was still clinging. I slipped into a pair of black stockings and wiggled into my flats. I heard the door to my dorm open and found Patty, Liz and Kid standing in my bedroom door.

"Okay Liz, Patty fix the hair. I'm doing the makeup." Smiled Kid almost…menacingly. I shrank back as he pulled out a makeup bag. In minutes they were done. My hair was slightly curled and was longer than I remembered. But I didn't ever really pay attention to my hair. My eyes now had a smoky affect to them and my lips were a pale pink. I turned this way and that in my mirror, I couldn't recognize myself.

The other three admired their handy work and left telling me I had better leave in a minute. I couldn't believe they only took three minutes at the max.

I left the dorm and made my way down the busy hallway trying not to blush at all the wolf whistles I was getting. I noticed a figure in the courtyard at the main entrance of the DWMA. I recognized him to be Kazeki and saw he was wearing a nice suit. He gasped when he saw me, slightly taken aback by my new appearance.

"Hi," I said waving to him from the top step. He waved back, a little speechless. I laughed and skipped down the steps to his side. He ran a hand through his spiky hair looking at me from head to toe.

"You look beautiful," he breathed. I fixed his tie for him, which was at an odd angle.

"You didn't scrub up so bad yourself," I whispered, smiling as I noticed his tie was the same colour as my dress. He held out his arm for me and I looped my own scarred one through his as we made our way off the school grounds.

"So any idea where we're going?" I asked him as we rounded a corner. He led me into a little café that was nice and humble in its own little homely way. Kazeki asked for the order he made before and the person behind the counter, who he seemed to know went scurrying off to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with a picnic basket.

He led me out into the street again, his hand holding my own. I entwined my fingers through his and we headed off to a small park. The sun began to set as we made our way through the lush green gardens.

He sat down on a small hill accidently dragging me with him. I tripped over my own feet and landed on top of him my face mere inches from his own.

"S-sorry," I stuttered getting off of him and sitting down next to him. He laughed as I blushed, chewing my lip.

"It's fine!" He said pulling out a large picnic rug and laying it on the ground beside me. He then proceeded to pick me up and sit me on the rug.

Kazeki opened the picnic basket to reveal two bentos and a punnet of strawberries with a plastic container of melted chocolate. We ate the bentos in silence occasionally breaking the silence only to comment on the food. As soon as we finished the bentos I felt sudden digging off claws on my hand. I noticed a rather large raven sitting on my fingers. Kazeki made a move to shoo it away but I stopped him by lifting the young raven into the air. The black bird flew off as soon as the breeze began to pick up.

"What was that all about?" he asked a little shocked.

"I'm a psychic so I communed with him through telepathy and told him to please leave us here alone," I said wincing getting ready for the odd expression I was going to get. He didn't quirk an eyebrow or even laugh. He just got out the strawberries and melted chocolate.

"I believe you," he whispered as the sunset turned to night and the lamppost near us flickered on. I smiled and picked a strawberry dipping it into the chocolate and holding it out to him. He shrugged and bit off the fruit as I threw away the green leaves.

We went on like that for a bit, feeding each other and laughing when we chocolate on our faces. I felt totally at ease with this guy, like I had known him my whole life.

"Tamie?" he asked sitting up from the laying position on the rug. I looked up at him my eyes wide as I took him in as the light form the moon illuminated his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked worried I had done something wrong.

"W-will you be my Meister?" he asked nervously. I smiled slightly so he couldn't see.

"Yes, of course I will!" I shouted with joy, throwing my arms around him and kissing him on the cheek for the third time since I had met him. He grinned as we linked hands. My small hand in his large one as a few fireflies surrounded us. I rummaged around in the picnic basket for a few minutes and found a jar with a plastic lid. I pierced the lid with a knife making little holes on the lid.

I stood up trying to catch the little insects but they always evaded me. I felt a pair of arms envelope me, catching a hold of my arms and moving them for me. I looked up at Kazeki and smiled. Soon after I gasped in excitement; Three fire flies I caught three of them!

I held onto the jar as me and my new partner walked home, hand in hand. As we reached the courtyard of the DWMA I let go of him and opened the jar letting the little fireflies escape. I smiled up at Kazeki as he led me to my dorm room.

"Thank you, for tonight," I mumbled, leaning against my door which I had yet to unlock.

"Yeah, thank you too," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled and went on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek but he turned to face meet my gaze at the last moment and our lips met. Even though it was meant for the cheek I kissed him passionately and he joined in.

Neither aware Black*Star was watching. Or that he was jealous as hell.


End file.
